


El nuevo socio

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Ron desea ser parte de Sortilegios Weasley pero para ello ha de convencer a su hermano, el cuál no lo tiene tan claro.





	El nuevo socio

—Venga, George, déjame ayudarte. Sé que puedo hacerlo bien.

—Ron —contestó George resoplando—, de veras, te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Verity y yo nos las estamos apañando bastante bien —dijo señalando a la dependienta de la tienda, que se había puesto roja como un tomate al ser mencionada—. Además, Ginny también me está ayudando y tú no querrás perder tu trabajo de auror por echarme un cable aquí.

Ron tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

—Ginny lleva como tres semanas sin pisar la tienda porque está hasta arriba con los entrenamientos. Y Verity —Miró a la muchacha, que estaba intentando colocar sin éxito un artilugio que se le resistía, y le saludó con la cabeza—, bueno, es una gran dependienta, no cabe duda, pero ella no puede ayudarte como yo con los inventos.

—Pero por eso no te preocupes, de verdad —espetó George—. Puedo con eso yo solo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —le instó Ron, cogiendo una tortuga que escupía pompas de jabón de colores—. Porque yo, desde luego… no.

George le quitó la tortuga de las manos y se sentó en un taburete que había cerca del mostrador. Parecía disgustado con lo que su hermano menor le acababa de decir, pero por una extraña razón, estaba en lo cierto. Llevaba bastante tiempo, desde la fatídica desaparecida de su hermano gemelo, que no conseguía obtener ideas como las que tenía cuando él aún vivía. Ron vaciló unos segundos, pero se acercó finalmente a George.

—No eres el único que le echa de menos, George. Todos lo hacemos. Yo creo que hasta Verity lo hace. —Alzó la vista hacia la chica que, con el rostro más enrojecido aún que antes, asintió en silencio para no interrumpir las palabras del hermano de su jefe—. Sin embargo, no creo que Fred quisiera que esta tienda se fuese a pique. Capaz le veo de aparecerse como fantasma solo para darte una soberana patada en tu culo de gemelo idiota. —George soltó una leve carcajada—. Y yo no sirvo como auror. Soy un desastre cazando maleantes. Mi lugar está aquí, contigo. Con mi familia.

George vaciló unos segundos.

—Además, ¿quién va a ser mejor conejillo de indias que yo? —George volvió a reír y se tapó la cara—. Y mira, tengo aquí unas cuantas ideas buenas para inventar —continuó, entregándole un papel que acababa de sacar de su túnica.

—¿Chicles rebotantes? —leyó, alzando una de sus pelirrojas cejas.

—Así es. En cuanto empiezas a masticar, rebotas por todas partes de donde estés.

—Suena bastante interesante —murmuró, hojeando el papel con detenimiento—. De acuerdo —determinó al fin—. Supongo que tienes razón. Necesito a alguien que me ayude con mis nuevas creaciones. Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley, señor Weasley.

George le tendió una mano a su hermano, pero éste le sonrió ampliamente y prefirió darle un abrazo. Verity, por su parte, intentaba sin mucho éxito contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

—¡Maldita esa! —exclamó—. Debo limpiar más a fondo esta estantería porque se me ha metido algo en el ojo…

—Anda, ven aquí —le pidió Ron.

—Tú también formas parte del equipo Weasley, señorita Vipond.

Verity fue a reunirse con los hermanos Weasly y se fundió con ellos en un cálido abrazo. Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de George.

—¿George? —dijo la muchacha.

—¿Sí?

—O quitas la mano de ahí o serás el primero que rebote hoy.

—Entendido.

|  | 

|   
---


End file.
